


Pedialyte and DayQuil are the best Cure for a Common Cold, not for Life Threatening Illnesses

by Jaded_Gemini



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, More tags to be added, Poor Philip, Sick Philip, Sickfic, hamilton musical, tw for sickness, tw for vomit, young philip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Gemini/pseuds/Jaded_Gemini
Summary: A Philip sick fic because there isn’t enough in this world. This includes Lams.—When Alexander got a phone call from Philip’s school, he already knew something wasn’t right.





	1. A Mysterious Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!! <3

When Alexander got a phone call from Philip’s school, he already knew something wasn’t right.

He wasn’t signed up for those recorded school messages that announced any PTA meetings, or days off, so seeing the contact of Columbia Middle School set off alarms in his head. He excused himself from the meeting he was attending, and rushed outside to answer the call.

“Hello?” Alexander said firmly, expecting a school representative to tell him that Philip had gotten into another fight.

“Hello, this is the parent of Philip Hamilton, correct?”

“Yes, is everything alright?”

“Philip is not in the best shape right now, he threw up in his classroom, and is running a fever of 104, and is currently vomiting in the restroom, we need someone to pick him up from school as he is not stable enough to continue throughout the day.”

‘Crap’ Alexander thought. He couldn’t leave work, as he was currently in a meeting, and his ex-wife was currently out of the state visiting her father, but then someone came into his mind.

“Do I have someone named John Laurens in Philip’s emergency contacts?” 

“I’ll check it out right now, please hold.”

Alexander used the time that the office lady was checking the database to pray that his boyfriend, John, wasn’t busy right now and could pick up Philip from school.

“Hello, yes, John Laurens is a emergency contact for Philip, and can sign him out from school, do you want me to call him?”

“I need to call him first, can I call him, and then call the school back in a couple of minutes?”

“Of course!”

As soon as the call ended, his fingers quickly went to call John, he couldn’t waste anymore time, as he had probably been away from the meeting for a good 7 minutes by now.

The phone rang for a few seconds, but then John picked up, “Hello?”

“John, are you busy right now?”

“Um,” John looked around his apartment, he hadn’t been doing anything, and hadn’t frankly wanted to do anything that day, but since it was his boyfriend, he told him the truth, “No, I’m not busy.”

“Can you do me a huge favor? I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

“What is it?”

“Philip is super sick at school, and I’m at a meeting and I can’t pick him up. I was hoping that maybe you could get him and just drop him off? He’s 14, so you wouldn’t need to take care of him, all I need is someone to-“ 

“Babe, it’s fine, I’ll pick him up and I’ll even watch over him, don’t stress okay? Am I allowed to pick him up, or do I need like a text proving that I can get him?”

“I have you as his emergency contact, just tell them your name. Oh my god thank you John, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Dude, I already said it’s fine. I’m gonna bring him to your house, okay?”

“Okay, bye John, thank you!”

“Bye Alex.”  
***  
John got his car keys, and put in the address of the school Alexander had sent him. It wasn’t very far, and the parking lot was empty, so he parked in front of the building labeled “Office” so he wouldn’t make Philip walk far. He went up to the woman at the desk, and was alarmed to hear heavy sobbing coming from around the corner.

“Hey, I’m here to pick up Philip Hamilton. I’m John Laurens, his father called me to pick him up”

The receptionist looked up and studied him carefully.

“What grade is he in?” She said.

“Eighth grade.”

“And his birthdate?” 

“January 22, 2005” John understood that they needed to ask questions to make sure that he wasn’t a random creep trying to pick up kids from school, so he didn’t mind it.

The woman sighed out and made a sad smile, “He’s in a rough state right now, I’ll go let Mrs. Carmen know you’re picking him up, you can follow me if you’d like.” 

John followed the receptionist into the room labeled “Health office” and felt his heart dropped when he saw Philip crying and hugging his backpack to his chest, while a woman was trying to get Philip to drink some water.

“Barbra, John is here to get him.” The receptionist said to Mrs. Carmen. Philip immediately looked up when he heard the name “John”. He quickly tried wiping his tears away, and muffling his sobs, opting to drink the water Mrs. Carmen had been trying to convince him to drink. 

“Hey buddy, your dad told me you ain’t feeling the greatest right now, but he’s in a meeting so I have to take over.” John showed off a goofy smile, trying to make Philip at least smile, but he just gazed over him with exhausted, sad eyes, glazed over with tears. His sniffled a bit, and started to get up, but faltered as his body turned against him, and started throwing up into a bucket that had been next to him.

“He’s been like this for the past half hour, I highly recommend you book a doctors appointment soon.” Mrs. Carmen said softly, holding Philip’s hair back. John nodded, and waited for Philip to stop vomiting, getting a small plastic bucket Mrs. Carmen offered him for the ride home incase he got sick again. 

John helped Philip walk out of the room, and made him sit down on a chair as he filled in the sign out sheet. The young boy toyed with the blue bucket, looking like he was going to cry again. He felt bad for the kid, and wondered how the fuck could Alex send Philip to school like this. He helped Philip up and out to his car, and helped him get in, putting him in the passengers seat to keep a better eye on him.

“If you need to throw up, try to do it in the bucket, alright?” He said softly, not trying to upset Philip any more than he already was. The younger boy gave a small nod, and looked out the window as John started the drive home. John decided to make some small talk.

“Did the office woman not tell you I was coming to pick you up? You looked pretty surprised to see me.”

“She said my dad was gonna pick me up...”

“Hmm, weird. Have you been feeling sick all day, or...?”

“I started feeling bad in 3rd period, and then I threw up in 4th.”

It hit John that Philip will be extremely dehydrated from all of the vomiting, and he wasn’t sure if Alexander had DayQuil at his home, so John asked, “Hey kiddo, do you think you’ll survive if we stop at Rite-Aid to pick up a Pedialyte and some DayQuil? And maybe I can pickup some lunch?”

Philip muttered a small “sure”, and started picking the paint off of the bucket.  
***  
John rushed into the the pharmacy and went up to the medicine pick up booth, where there was chairs, and asked the receptionist to keep an eye on him as he got what he needed. The receptionist was glad to help, and even offered Philip water, and for John to pay at the booth, instead of the busy registers up in front.

John paid for what he got, two sandwiches, a grape flavored Pedialyte, a DayQuil-NyQuil double pack, and 2 juice bottles. He quickly left the store with Philip, just wanting to get him home and to give him the medicine. He drove to Alexander’s home, and quickly shot a text to him, telling him what had happened, and that they were home now.

He told Philip to go wash his hands and sit at the table. John got two paper plates, and took out the sandwiches and juice, and set up the table. Philip came back and whined a bit, John looked at him confused.

“I’m not hungry...”

“I know kiddo, but you need to get something in your stomach before you take some medicine.” He gave Philip a sympathetic look. The preteen slumped at the table and took a sip of his juice, which then turned into aggressive gulping. John automatically felt bad, Philip’s brain must’ve caught up with his body and realized all of the fluids he’d lost. John stood up and took out the Pedialyte from the fridge and opened it for Philip, then handed the bottle to Philip, who swapped out the now empty juice bottle with the new drink. John warned him not to drink too much or he might throw up or pee himself. He went to go throw away the empty bottle. 

John turned to Philip, who was silently crying while eating his sandwich slowly. It was obvious that he was trying to hide the fact he was crying, which made John sad. He thought back to when he picked Philip up earlier, and how he wiped his tears away quickly once he saw that he was there. Philip had always been embarrassed to do the littlest things when John was around. Whether it was wearing his pajamas on a Saturday morning, or that one time Philip had fallen on his behind, but refused to ice it since they had been visiting John’s apartment, Philip never saw John as someone he could feel comfortable around. John understood it, of course, he knew Philip was still upset about his parents’ divorce, and he saw John as just a “boyfriend of dad” instead of a parent, even 2 years after him and Alex started dating. 

Once John and Philip had finished eating, Philip announced that he was going to bed, but John stopped him.

“You need to take medicine, kiddo.” John spoke.

Philip whined again, he knew how yucky the medicine tasted. He watched as John poured the orange fluid into a measuring cup, and held it to Philip’s lips. He drank it in one sip.

Philip groaned at the gross taste, and chugged some of his Pedialyte. He then went off to his room, phone in hand.

“Philip,” John called out, “Give me your phone.”

Philip immediately pressed his phone against his own chest. “Why?”

“I don’t want you on your phone, I want you actually sleeping.” John said in a fatherly tone.

Philip sighed in defeat, and handed over his phone and rushed to his bedroom, carrying his bottle of Pedialyte with him.

When he got to his room, he threw himself on the bed, covered himself with blankets, and instantly fell asleep.  
***  
After Alexander had called the school to let them know that John would go pick Philip up, he rushed back to the meeting he was at. He didn’t miss anything important, only Jefferson running his mouth off.

He spent the duration of the meeting worrying about his poor son. He never got sick, and hadn’t thrown up since he was 6 years old. He reminded himself to place an appointment with Philip’s pediatrician later.

When the meeting was over, he looked at his phone to see a text from John 2 hours ago telling him they stopped at a pharmacy and were at home. Then he saw another text from an hour ago that said that Philip had fallen asleep. He put his phone in his pocket and walked up to Washington, who was sorting through the papers used for the meeting.

“Sir, I know I still have 4 hours of my shift left, but my son is really sick and John is looking after him and I don’t want him waiting so long and-“

“Son, you ramble too much. You are free to go, Philip’s health is also important to me. Keep me updated on him, okay?” Washington said.

“Yes sir, thank you!” Hamilton quickly clocked out of the Law Firm, and rushed to his car, sending a text to John before he started driving.  
***  
When Alexander got home, he ran up to John and asked about Philip. He told him that he was still asleep. He also told him that he took some DayQuil and was drinking Pedialyte. He also told him that he took Philip’s phone so he wouldn’t be using it, which was a technique Alexander had given John.

He quietly made his way upstairs and peered into Philip’s room. He was laying on his back and snoring softly. Alex carefully took his temperature, which was now at a worrying 105. He remembered to go make an appointment, and headed downstairs after giving Philip a kiss on his forehead. 

Alexander wouldn’t stop thanking John for taking care of his son, even though John insisted it was no problem. He called Elizabeth and told him that Philip was sick, but shouldn’t worry. Then he made an appointment for tomorrow with his pediatrician. Everything was at peace for a tiny while as John held Alexander and said that it was all going to be okay.  
***  
Philip knew he was a heavy sleeper. He had once slept through a strong earthquake while he was home alone, which was honestly terrifying to think about. Philip also knew that he had problems with bed-wetting up until he was 10 years old, but his brain now knew to wake up when he needed to pee. However, Philip was sick and tired, and had drank a large amount of liquids before he went to bed, so his brain didn’t catch on the fact that he needed to pee, until he woke up in a pool of warm liquid around his legs. 

He didn’t register the feeling at first. His head felt like it was seconds away from exploding, and he was burning. He was sweating everywhere, and Philip thought the dampness he slightly felt between his legs was sweat. He groaned in pain, and shifted a bit to cool off, but froze as he felt water on the mattress. He immediately touched his pants and the bed around him, and sure enough, it was wet. Philip’s nose was clogged, so he couldn’t smell the urine, but he was sure if it wasn’t, the scent would be strong. He sat on the bed, feeling instantly dizzy, and panicked as he thought of what to do.

He knew that John was home, and it would be absolutely humiliating to let John see that he wet the bed. John didn’t know Philip used to have a bed wetting problem, unless his father told him behind his back. So in a situation like this, he would normally text his father what had happened so he wouldn’t have to face John. However, John had taken Philip’s phone away. Philip then realized he didn’t have a way to check the time, since he used his phone as a clock, so he didn’t even know if his dad was off from his shift. Philip wanted to cry, but that would just add salt to the wound. 

Philip thought ‘fuck it, I’m sick and I’m sure he’d understand, plus my dad is probably home anyways.’ He stood up and tried to walk to the door, but collapsed on the floor. He’s legs had went weak, and he nervously laughed a bit. He tried to get up, but was horrified with the fact the he could not move. His body was paralyzed. He tried to scream for help, but he felt like his lips were sewn shut. Then suddenly, every single bone in his body felt like it was doused with lava. It felt like he was being crushed and burned with a million forces. The pain was so unexplainable, and Philip let out the loudest, pain filled scream he had ever made in his entire life.

And he couldn’t remember anything else after that...


	2. The White Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria Lewis is Maria Reynolds, but she isn’t married to James Reynolds because he’s stinky and she deserves better.

Philip didn’t remember what had happened after he passed out.

He didn’t remember how his body started jerking when he got the seizure.

He didn’t remember his dad and John bursting into his room.

He didn’t remember them frantically screaming his name and calling 911.

He didn’t remember the doctors putting him on a stretcher, and rolling him into an emergency vehicle. He didn’t remember the drive to the ER. He didn’t remember them rushing him into a room to check his vitals and trying to bring him back to consciousness.

All he could feel right now was the bright white light in the room he was in. His eyes were open, but he couldn’t move. He didn’t think anyone was in the room, which made him panic a bit. ‘Where the fuck am I’ he thought.

“Hey buddy!” The sudden female voice made Philip spasm in shock. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare ya!” Philip turned his head slightly to try and get a glimpse of who was in the room. It was a light skinned black woman with soft looking wavy hair. She had red lipstick and was quite pretty. She was in a nurse outfit, which raised red flags in Philip’s head. Philip tried to ask the woman where he was, but there was something in his throat and mouth that wouldn’t let him. He pointed at his mouth with a “what the fuck is this?” look on his face.

“Oh yeah, those are tubes to help you breathe. When you arrived here, you were having difficulty breathing, so we had to put a tube in your throat, so a machine could breathe for you! Pretty cool, right?” The woman said cheerily. Philip could tell she was great with children, as her tone made him a lot more calmer. “I have a notepad, so if you want to say something, you can write it down. Would you like it right now?” 

Philip put his thumbs up, as he was too scared too nod after Mrs. Red Lipstick told him that there was a tube down his throat. “Okay,” she handed him a small notebook and a blue pen, “oh and I almost forgot, I’m Dr. Lewis! But you can call me Maria!” She smiled at him. Philip tried to smile back, but the tube in his mouth didn’t let him. 

He started writing in the notebook. 

‘Where am I?’ He faced the notebook to Maria

“You’re at Manhattan Hospital’s Emergency Room. You had a Febrile Seizure, and your fathers called 911, and they drove you here.” Maria gave a sad smile.

‘Where are my parents?’ Philip was too weak to write out John’s name separately, so the parent title would have to do.

Maria’s smile faltered, “Your parents are outside in the waiting room, they can’t be in the room at the moment, we suspect you have the Flu, or Acute Flaccid Myelitis, and no one can be in your room for a long amount of time. My visits are also timed.” She held up what looked to be a timer.

Philip thought about how little he was able to move, and he also thought about what had happened a few hours earlier. ‘Why can’t I move?’

“The illnesses we believe you have could be a cause of that. The flu can cause your muscles to be weak, but you should be able to move slightly. When we put you in the ems truck and got your seizure calmed down, you were slightly conscious, and started screaming that you couldn’t move. Do you remember that?” Maria asked.

Philip shook his finger in a “no” gesture. 

“We don’t really think it’s going to be AFM, though the fact that you are nearly paralyzed is quite concerning however. We think you just have a really bad case of Influenza.”

‘I had a seizure?’

“Yes, your fever got so high that your body started convulsing. It’s not anything to worry about though.”

He thought about what Maria had said. He could be having the flu, or the other thing she mentioned. The new information was rushing through Philip’s head. He started to feel quite nauseous and confused, and that same ‘I’m about to throw up’ feeling hit him like a truck.  
He thought about the tubes in his throat and panicked. If he threw up, the machine would aspirate his vomit.

He quickly grasped the note book again. ‘I feel like I’m gonna throw up’

When Maria saw the message, her eyes went wide, and quickly pressed a button that made a loud beep. 

3 other doctors came into the room, and asked what was wrong. Maria explained, and the new faces didn’t waste any time removing the contraption from his throat.

They took the piece from his throat, feeling the drag of it going through his throat to his mouth, and then seeing the entire thing in the doctors hand. Not even a second later, Philip starting puking whatever contents were left in his stomach all over the hospital bed.  
***  
In all honesty, John had never been this scared in his entire life.

Him and Alex had been eating a small dinner they quickly put together, while talking about how hectic the day had been. They heard a small thud from upstairs. They both looked up to each other, confused. Then the most blood curdling scream ripped from Philip, and both males ran into Philip’s room.

Alexander screamed and rushed to Philip when he saw him. He was on the floor, lying on his back, and was seeming to have a seizure. He noticed the wet spot on Philip’s pants and bed, but thought that now was not the time to mention it. John quickly grabbed his phone and called 911, telling the dispatcher what had happened, the dispatcher telling him what to do while they got there. 

There was flashing lights everywhere. Everything went numb and then they took Philip into the vehicle. John and Alex being the guardians, were aloud to ride with them. The doctors were trying to stabilize him, and midway through the drive, Philip stopped convulsing and regained slight consciousness. He then started screaming about how everything hurt and that he couldn’t move. Alexander was sobbing, and telling him it was going to be okay.

John was still in shock about what was happening, his mind in a fuzzy state. The anxiety kept creeping up on him, what if he was allergic to the medicines he gave him? What if he could’ve stopped this from happening?

When they got into the hospital, they immediately rushed him into a restricted area, and John and Alex were told to wait in the waiting room, where they were currently sitting in right now. John had been replaying everything that had happened in the past couple hours in his head. They hadn’t been allowed to see Philip, in the case he had something contagious. He wanted to see the kid so badly. He wondered how he was doing.  
***  
Alexander was shaking. He hated when the people he loved got sick. After his mother died from yellow fever, he would make even the littlest cold a huge ordeal.

“I need to make a phone call to his school, and my workplace. And to Eliza.” Alex’s voice wobbled as if he was going to cry. John nodded, and looked out the window as Alex stood up and walked into the dead end hallway, and started to dial numbers. 

He called Philip’s school first and explained that Philip had been admitted to a hospital, and that they were waiting for a diagnosis, but it was believed to be the Flu. The administrator urged him to call the school back later after the diagnosis was confirmed, so that they could send home letters if there was a Flu outbreak. Alexander also said that he would pick up the assignments for the days Philip would miss, but the Admin reassured him that if he didn’t finish his assignments, it wouldn’t go against him, as he had a rightful reason to.

Then, he called Washington and explained the situation. He gave him as many days off as he needed. Washington thought of Philip as a grandchild, so he was very worried as well.

He then called Philip’s pediatrician, and cancelled the appointment and told him what happened. He wished him the best of luck, and that he hoped Philip would be okay.

And then he needed to call Eliza, a call he’d been dreading to make. His fingers shook as he scrolled down to her contact, and called her. She answered immediately.

“Hello Alexander, is everything alright?” It wasn’t a usual day Alex would call, so she already knew something was up.

“Philip is in the hospital,” Alex choked out with a sob, “A while after I called you, Philip had a seizure and we called 911 and they took him to the Emergency Room, and they won’t even let us see him because they don’t know what he has yet.” He ended with a heavy grief filled sob.

“Which hospital is he in right now?” Eliza’s voice strained with sadness.

“Manhattan Research.”

“I’ll book the next flight to New York, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thank you.” He whispered. He hung up, and was left to face the seriousness of what was going on. He leaned against the wall and sobbed, his entire frame shaking.

John walked up to Alexander and pulled him into a hug. He’d never been the type to know how to comfort people, but it hurt him to see Alexander in so much pain, and he was worried about Philip too.

“He’s going to be okay.” He murmured into his hair. “I promise.”  
***  
Philip kept apologizing to Maria when she had to change Philip into a new hospital gown, and replace the blankets. Maria insisted that it was okay, and that she’d cleaned worse bodily fluids in the past. This made Philip think about how he wet the bed before he came to the E.R. 

“You wanna know something gross?” Philip asked Maria.

“Sure.” She said. Even though he had only known her for like an hour, he already felt like he could open up to her.

“When I woke up, before the seizure, I pissed the bed.” Philip awkwardly laughed at the memory.

“Ah, yes. I was the first nurse who noticed the wet stain, and had you cleaned and changed.” 

“I wonder if my parents washed the sheets, or if it’s still covered in pee.” Philip was still laughing.

“Probably not, they haven’t left here since you’ve arrived.”

“Seriously?” Philip felt guilty. “Why?”

“Well for starters, you’re their child who is bed ridden in the hospital,” She counted off her fingers, “They have to be here to sign papers, and they’ve only been here for 6 hours.”

It was then that Philip realized he’d lost track of time. “Wait, what time is it?”

Maria checked her watch. “9:23.”

Philip relaxed into the hospital bed, not sure why he’d been tense. His his throbbed and his bones hurt horribly. “I’m in so much pain right now.” He felt warm tears leaking from his eyes. 

“Would you like morphine?” She asked softly.

“If it makes the pain go away, then yes.”

Maria pressed a button, and within seconds, he was washed away by sleep.


	3. Showers & Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated this in a while. I have no excuse, I’m just lazy lmao

Philip tested positive for Influenza, and Guillain-Barré syndrome. 

The Flu explained the high fever and the vomiting.

Guillain-Barré Syndrome explained Philip’s paralysis.

Both were curable illnesses, but could be life threatening, and could leave permanent damage.

When Alexander got the news, he felt as if this day couldn’t get any worse. His son was horribly sick with an illness he’d never heard of before, and he wasn’t even allowed to go into the room for risk of catching the Flu. 

He cried into John, while the freckled man rubbed his back soothingly. “I’m so scared, John.” He spoke, barely above a whisper.  
***  
The day after he called Elizabeth, she showed up at the hospital Philip was staying at. They wouldn’t let her in Philip’s room, even after she started freaking out at them. Alex urged Eliza to calm down, so they wouldn’t get kicked out. She sat down with Alex and John, and caught up a little with each other. And then the three spent their time in the waiting room, worrying equally about their son.  
***  
It had now been 3 days since the diagnosis. The nurse that had been attending Philip, Mrs. Lewis, came outside and told them that after Philip had dinner, they were allowed to visit him for a while. They were all ecstatic, and Maria encouraged them to go home, eat and shower, and to come back later. All John, Alex, and Eliza had been eating was the stale hospital food, and hadn’t showered, or left the hospital since Philip was checked in. It was also just 7:48 AM, so they would need to kill off some time. The three left the hospital with a smile on their faces.  
***  
Philip had been in the hospital for 4 days now. There was no signs of him getting better, but he wasn’t going to let that get him down.

“And Mr. Seabury explained that we can also find Systems of Equations using elimination. Okay so look, you take the two equations and you-“ Georges was cut off by Philip.

“But I already know how to do this shit, Georges!” Philip groaned and threw his head back onto the bed. 

“Yeah, I honestly don’t know why they don’t just put you in the honors class.” Georges sighed out.

Georges had been helping Philip keep up with school while he was in the hospital, since they had every period together. Philip video chatted him through his laptop while Georges explained what had happened during the day. It was mostly things that he already knew, mixed with drama that happened at school.

“Bro, we had to do the mile today, and I got 5:45!”

“Yo, what the fuck. Watch, when I come back to school, I’mma beat you so bad.”

“Aren’t you like...paralyzed?” Georges toyed with his glasses. Philip had told Georges everything that had happened in a tear filled video chat. Both of the boys had undeniable feelings for each other, but thought it’d be best to stay friends. Georges cared about him a lot.

“Yeah, but it’s temporary.” Philip knew that Guillain-Barré Syndrome was curable, but his case was proving to be pretty bad. A doctor by the name of Dr. Madison had come into his room and shared his diagnosis. He had told him his case could lead to long lasting effects. Georges started saying something, but he couldn’t hear.

“You’re gonna have to speak louder.” He pointed to his ears

“Louder?! If I speak any louder than I already was, I’d be screaming!” It was true, Guillain-Barré Syndrome was causing him to lose his hearing, and Georges had already been speaking loudly. “Get hearing aids, old man.”

“Stop the bullyism!” Philip fake cried into his hands while Georges laughed. Philip eventually started laughing along with him. “We’re getting off topic! What are you guys doing in science?”

“We’re taking the physics unit test on Monday.” Georges pouted. “I’m fucking tired of back to back tests!”

“Haha sucks to be you!” Philip said with a smirk.

“Haha you’re gonna have to make up all the work you missed when you come back”

“Nooo!” Philip whined.

“Oh yes! You wouldn’t believe the amount of homework Mr. Seabury is giving us this week! And when you come back, you’re gonna be so behind!”

Philip took a bite out of his salad he’d forgotten about and shook his head. “My dad’s getting me a tutor.”

“Ugh stop flexing, rich boy.” 

“Cállate, puto.” Philip flipped Georges off through the screen. Both boys laughed until Philip heard a knock at the door.

“Wait, Georges, someone’s at the door.”

“Omg you’re gonna die RIP Philip, 2005 through 2019-”

Philip hung up the call before Georges could finish and put his laptop at the desk, and Maria walked into the room with a cart with a small tub shaped container, and several towels, ranging from dark to light blue. Maria, and the other doctors had started wearing face masks whenever they came into his room, so they wouldn’t get the flu.

“Sorry to interrupt your call,” Maria started, pulling the cart into the room and closing the door. “I’m sure you’ve been aching for a shower, and since your mobility is limited, I need to give you a bed bath.”

Philip groaned. It was true that he’d been dying for a shower, but he didn’t want to be bathed by his nurse, but he couldn’t move, so he had no other options.

“I know, it might seem embarrassing, but I’ve worked at this hospital for 16 years, I’ve seen everything.” Maria said to try to relax him. “Before we start, do you need to use the urinal?” Philip nodded, as he’d been holding it since he started the call with Georges. Maria helped Philip sit up, and then faced away to let Philip pee in private. The “urinal” was actually a bucket, since he couldn’t walk to the actual bathroom. 

When he was done, Maria got to work. She removed his pillow and set a towel down where the pillow used to be, and put a plastic water catcher on top, then helped Philip lay down on top of it. She removed the side railing and placed a bucket on the ground. Maria took off Philip’s hospital gown, and put his covers on top of him again. She placed some towels on his chest, and near the water catcher.

“Do you put conditioner in your hair?” She asked.

Philip nodded, and Maria grabbed a cup, and filled it with water that had been in the tub shaped bucket, and started dampening his hair. The water catcher had an opening, so water could pour into the bucket on the ground. She then started washing it with shampoo and conditioner.

“You know why I’m bathing you today?” Maria asked, rinsing the soaps in his hair.

“Because I’m dirty?” Philip replied.

Maria snorted. “Not necessarily, we’re going to let your parents visit you for a while later! And there’s a special visitor!” She announced.

“Oh my god, finally! I’ve been feeling so lonely lately.”

“I convinced them to go home and shower too! It seems like everyone’s getting a shower today!” She laughed.

When she was finished with his hair, she moved to washing his face, ears, and then moved to his body. She washed his left arm first, since it was the more paralyzed one. 

She would dampen the towel, then ring it out, and rub soap on it. She would then clean the body part she was working on. She would then wash the soap off of the towel, ring it, then clean the soap off, and dry it. She kept this cycle going until she had to wash his back.

“Alright Philip, I need to wash your back, so I’m going to help put you on your side, okay?” It was slightly difficult, but both parties managed to get Philip on his side. He had a loose grip on the railing, so he could hold himself up. 

The bath had been extremely relaxing, and Philip could feel the stress melting away. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the towel cleaning his skin, but accidentally let himself fall asleep...  
***  
Even though Alex insisted on Elizabeth staying at his house for her stay, she had already checked out a hotel room, and wasn’t going to let her money go to waste. They had settled to go to Armadillo Willys at 5 to have dinner, and then go to the hospital and see Philip. Philip didn’t know that his mom was here. And Alex didn’t know how he’d react.

Philip was 10 years old when Alexander and Elizabeth told him that they were divorcing. Alex realized that he was a homosexual, and felt no romantic love for Eliza. She took it surprisingly well, and had admitted that she had her suspicions of him being gay. The news absolutely crushed Philip though. He didn’t mind that his dad was gay, but it hurt to know that his parents were going to split. He refused to talk to anyone except Georges. This upset the divorcing parents, as Philip already had social skill issues due to his Autism. 

They had gotten a therapist for Philip, a recommendation from Hercules. Philip already had a therapist, so adding a new one wouldn’t change much. It worked a bit, but no amount of therapy could ever remove the hurt from his heart. When the divorce was finalized, and the court had to settle custody, Alex got custody of Philip throughout the main parts of the year, while Elizabeth got custody of Philip over the summer, due to her job causing her to travel all over the world. She wouldn’t be able to take care of the Philip and all of his needs. 

This made Philip very upset. He felt unwanted by his mother. Alexander tried to reassure Philip that his mom was very busy, but would still see him over the summer, but Philip had none of it. Philip became very rude to both Alexander and Elizabeth, which caused mild punishment. On the last day that Elizabeth would live in their old shared house, they had got into a huge fight with Philip, and he sprinted out the door. In a panic, Alexander and Eliza tried to think of where Philip would run away to, and they both had the same thought.

They called their friend Lafayette, and asked if Philip had run to their house. Lafayette said yes, and that he was about to call him to ask him what happened. The divorced couple drove to Lafayette’s home, where they found a very upset Philip. When asked why he ran away , Philip said that he didn’t want to love anyone ever again because they’d always turn their backs on them. 

Philip now has an awkward relationship with his mother. He didn’t talk to her a lot when he’d have to visit her during summer. It would never be the same as before the divorce had been announced. Oh how Philip missed those times. The Hamilton’s had been such a happy family.

This was the reason why Philip had such a hard time seeing John as a dad. He wanted to, he yearned the father-son relationship that would fill in the gap his mother left behind. But he didn’t want to risk the fact that John might break up with his dad. Philip had told this to Alex a couple of months ago when Alexander asked why he was always shy around John. They’d gotten together 3 years ago, when Philip was 12. It seemed that time had already passed so quickly.

Alexander snapped back to reality as the water temperature started heating up, he adjusted the temperature, and got back to showering. John was showering in the other bathroom, and after got ready to meet with Elizabeth. Both men wore typical button up shirts with jeans. They met up with Eliza, who was wearing a body con black, flowery dress. They ate and chatted, and made their way off to the hospital with the same thought in each of their minds.

‘I can’t wait to see my son.’

**Author's Note:**

> Oh? You thought this was going to be another one of those cute sick fics where Philip gets a little cold, but then gets better? How cute.


End file.
